


Farbauti; Expecting Moonlight

by Lainethir



Series: Farbauti [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Intersex, Intersex Jotuns, M/M, Other, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainethir/pseuds/Lainethir
Summary: Farbauti feels unattractive while he's pregnant, Laufey shows him how wrong he is.





	Farbauti; Expecting Moonlight

Moonlight filtered through the opening serving as a window to the Royal chamber. As it hit Farbauti's nearly white hair Laufey could have sworn it was glowing just as the moon did. Rare as it was, Farbauti's knee length hair lay across his shoulders, free of its usual braid. Laufey recalled the last time he saw Farbauti's hair splayed wild like it was and smiled as he remembered he had been pregnant then too, with Helblindi. Farbauti caught the tiny smile on his face and blinked. "Laufey? Youre making that dumb face again."

"Thats just my face." Laufey chuckled.

"No, this one is dumber than usual." Laufey stared at his mate a moment before leaning in and kissing him, after he was done he leaned back only a little so their faces were just inches away. He admired Farbauti's eyelashes, as white as his hair and long like none he'd ever seen. Laufey let his hand wander to the smaller jotun's belly. "Ha, you almost had me." Farbauti jeered as he took hold of Laufeys offending wrist trying gently to pull his hand away. 

"Why do you not let me spoil you in affection?"  
Farbauti scoffed.

"Those are the hormones talking. You know i dont like you touching my-" He paused.

"Your?" Laufey encouraged, Farbauti only looked away. 

"My stomach." Laufey hummed and pressed a kiss to his Queen's neck. Farbauti always disliked referring to his belly when he was pregnant. Motherly as he was, he was also very vain and his figure was a mjor sore spot now. 

"You look beautiful, always." Laufey knew Farbauti was right, to a degree his current obsession with touching his mates belly and otherwise being clingy was due to hormones and instinct, he was naturally inclined to fuss over his pregnant mate, to want to spend time with him and keep him happy. It was hardwired into his brain as a means to make sure his child was healthy and survived. But he also knew it wasnt all instinct, he was generally doting and loved Farbauti, so now that he felt vulnerable and uncomfortable Laufey only wanted to help. Farbauti looked forlorn for a moment, looking at the moon. Laufey wanted to ask what he was thinking about but decided against it. Instead, he kissed Farbauti's collar bone earning him a glance. Laufey took this as encouragement and gave his Queen's slightly swollen breast a tentative lick. Farbauti looked seriously surprised. 

"Really? I look like-" Laufey shut him up with another kiss.

"You look gorgeous." He stopped any further argument by taking Farbauti's nipple into his mouth, swirling his toungue around the golden ring that pierced it. Farbauti shuddered, raising an arm to the King's shoulder. Laufey took his mate's other nipple between his fingers, pinching it lightly. They hadnt done anything like this in at least two months, Farbauti was hardly in the mood, and so for the moment the stimulation was quite overwhelming to his overly sensitive body. Laufey switched over to the other breast, awarding it the same attention before giving Farbauti another kiss on the lips. 

The smaller Jotun's legs were splayed open as invitation, his member standing and already leaking, his eyes were heavy with desire. Laufey took a moment to admire the view before reaching between his mate's legs, teasing the slit just below his testicles. Farbauti moaned, turning his face away and toward the moon, its light illuminating it entirely, his hand came up to caress the king's cheek in appreciation. Laufey watched, bewitched by Farbauti's face as he continued his ministrations. He gently rubbed the smooth skin around the slit before pressing slowly and gently, letting his finger enter the body beneath him. The muscles around his finger fluttered, the graceful line of Farbauti's spine arching, welcoming in his every fiber. 

Laufey delivered a few more kisses to Farbauti's neck, suckling on the joint of his shoulder and neck as he moved his finger gently in and out. Farbauti panted, letting out a quiet whimper as he already neared orgasm. Laufey took his finger back then, and parted from him, leaving him to mewl after him in his absence. Laufey chuckled tenderly as he left then crawled down the bed to position himself between the legs of his lover. He leaned in without hesitation, giving one long lick from the slit to the tip of Farbauti's member, then expertly took the whole of it into his mouth. Farbauti bucked then, gasping.

Laufey reinserted his finger into the velvety warmth of Farbauti's body, finally giving him enough stimulation to make his small husband convulse in throws of pleasure, riding out a rather strong orgasm. Laufey lapped up the fluid from his mate which sluggishly dribbled from his slit. Once Farbauti regained his wits he cast Laufey a guilty glance. Before he could complain about how Laufey hadnt done anything to satisfy himself Laufey lifted the blond's leg and rutted against it a few times before spilling seed unto his lover's leg and belly. Farbauti looked shocked at first then his face fell. 

"Really?" Laufey kissed his inner thigh.

"Really."   
Of course what Laufey meant with his actions was; I adore you and just seeing you drives me mad, i'll never think you look anything less than breathtaking.   
Of course, Farbauti knew that.

It didnt stop him from using the gesture against the King later on, whenever he wanted to start intimacy Farbauti would ask; "Sure you dont want to just hump my leg and then we can go to sleep?" If Laufey blushed thirty shades of purple everytime, it would never be admitted.


End file.
